


The Lament of Lost

by SofiaHolmes



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, crackfic, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel left the Hall of Mandos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lament of Lost

“抱歉，我们只能送到这里了。” Turgon歉疚的笑着对格洛芬德尔说。

此时，曼多斯神殿唯一的入口（极少情况下也是客串出口）前聚集了大批精灵（幽灵？）大部分是来自冈多林的，还有一小部分是泪雨之战的战友。他们都不约而同的看着同一个精灵，那个有着肉身，即将踏出曼多斯神殿宏伟的大门的Glorfindel。

“唉，曼多斯可真是小气啊，为什么不让你们都和我走呢？”环顾四周，格洛芬德尔嘴角边的微笑凝固了。

他没来。

埃兰薇在Turgon怀中微微抽泣，但仍坚持着要笑出来。飞燕领主和彩虹领主站在一起，前者一直捏着后者的肩膀，可彩虹领主身上那微微颤动的宝石还是反射着神殿内暗淡的光，在四壁投上晃动的光斑——那颤动是因为正在往前挤的金花和涌泉家的姑娘与战士，还是仅仅源自于第二次分离？Rog，Galdor，Penlod使劲的挤出他们最灿烂的笑容。“祝转生愉快！”，这是他们听到这个消息时说的话，直到现在金花领主还是搞不清楚，没有这些几百年的朋友的陪伴，他怎能快乐。Salgant手中拿着竖琴，然而直到现在仍没有一个音符出来。好在精灵不会遗忘，Glorfindel突然很感激这一点。

他在的话，这回会是什么曲子呢？

“别这样嘛，都哭丧着脸，我又不是去打炎魔……我现在真的开始怀疑曼多斯让我转生的意图了……”这是恩赐，还是惩罚？

这回开口的是Rog：“好啦，Glorfindel，别这么多愁善感的，保重啊！”之后便被自己这句话逗乐了。

“嗯，Glorfindel，回中洲之后帮我看看我的曾外孙，你能找到他对吧？我最近听说他在林顿。” Turgon试图缓解气氛。

“好的……”可是您那消息都是多少年前的了……Glorfindel有点无语凝噎。“那，我……” Glorfindel整了整身上有点微沉的包裹，却说不出话来。

“还有，”Egalmoth突然走上前，把一块宝石塞进Glorfindel手中，“你以后要是见到Thranduil可要跟他说这是我彩虹领主的手艺，对了，千万小心别让那家伙把宝石坑了，我第一次见到他就深深的感到一阵奸商的气场……”

“我尽量。”

“你要再不走，小心曼多斯反悔啊。” Duilin在边上提醒了一句。

“那好吧，我，先走了。” Glorfindel回头最后一望，便伴着“保重！”“别被坑了！”“见见我曾外孙！”“别再让我在曼多斯神殿里见到你！”的告别声踏出了神殿大门。

声音蓦地变小了。Glorfindel回头，看到的只有灰色的墙。几千年来的头一次，Glorfindel突然感到对这里的留恋。留恋，Glorfindel苦笑着摇了摇头，还是思念呢？

连最后一面都没见上啊。

正欲转身，一阵笛声挽留住了精灵。Glorfindel石化一般站在原地，只因那再熟悉不过的笛声一下下的扣在他心上。不知不觉间，两行清泪早已滑下双颊。

还好啊，还好，Glorfindel欣慰的想，还好你没有看到我这副样子，Ecthelion。

 

********

“他走了。” Galdor对Ecthelion的背影说到，而后者一直静静的站着，轻轻的抚着他的长笛。“我说，你为什么不去送送他呢？”

其实Ecthelion为这个决定纠结了好久，明知道这可能是永别——而且还是他期望的永别——但自己还是选择呆在他的屋子里。是因为天天厮混的太久了？但这难道是个理由么？只是，Ecthelion忧郁的想到，看着你离开，你就会听到我最失水准的演奏了。他不想让他的友人在幸运的离开神殿时，记忆却浸透着自己的泪啊。曼多斯真是，让精死了都不得安生！

“Galdor，我一直想问你一个问题。” Ecthelion缓缓转身，选择回避被抛出的问题，“我桌上的一封信，找不到了……”

“嗯……那你再好好找找？” Galdor的厚脸皮在Ecthelion凌厉的目光下被瞬间削薄了。

“……你碰巧知道它在哪里吗？” Ecthelion用十分不Ecthelion的语气问道。

啊呀呀难道精灵到了这里会性情大变吗？喂喂曼多斯你解释清楚啊！Galdor脑中一边充斥着这种想法一边说道：“Ecthelion你这么敏感干什么，你也不想想你住的这个地方我们这种魂儿能上去吗，只有体态最轻盈跑得最快的……”Galdor的笑容凝固了。Duilin我真的不是故意要把你卖了啊！我真的不是故意的！

Ecthelion 微微一笑，做了解状：“但是真没想到你们把两封都拿走了。”

“嗯？没有啊，Duilin回来时手里就有一封信，另一封……你看，掉在你桌子下面了。”

Ecthelion一怔，发现他近日找的信件着实掉在这么没水平的地方，而且自己更没水平的没找到。他俯身捡起那封带有蜡封的很正式的信。那是在他得知Glorfindel得到了转生的机会后写的。事实上手中此时的这封信是第二版，第一版……很像喝醉了的Glorfindel写出来的东西。Ecthelion当时读完后瞬间觉得这是他最有失水准的一次，于是就有了这一版正式的。不过他写这东西也本是为了自娱自乐，所以他把两封信都装在相同的信封里——不过第一版的蜡封是倒着的——打算什么时候没事拿出来回味一下。

“你们拿我的信干嘛？” Ecthelion很疑惑。

这次回答的是不知什么时候冒出来的Rog。“你知道，曼多斯神殿这里除了魂儿其他东西都能出去，所以我们想弄点什么给Glorfindel作纪念。Egalmoth那天看见你在写信，觉得这是个很好的主意，于是好多精都开始给Glorfindel写……”

不……不可能……Ecthelion突然觉得有一滴冷汗滑下。

“……之后我们把信装进Glorfindel行李时发现少了你的，于是Egalmoth就让Duilin把你的拿出来了。”说罢，Rog给了Galdor一个“我就知道你会卖了Duilin”的眼神，然而这眼神却因一声比Rog嗓门还大的喊声打断了。

“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Ecthelion痛苦的扶额。你们挑哪封不好干嘛偏拿这封啊！

闻声赶来的Egalmoth ，Duilin 和Turgon 显然被这一声吓得不轻。Turgon 问道：“Rog你怎么了！……诶诶刚才是Ecthelion喊的啊！Ecthelion你怎么了！”

你们拿成了我脑抽吐槽版这种事我会说？！Ecthelion痛苦的呻吟。半晌，他问道：“你们装了那么多信，再加上衣服，Glorfindel能带的走么？”

“没有啊，他走时行李一点也不大。而且给他装行李的是他家的姑娘啊……” Egalmoth回答道，但他突然有一种不祥的预感。

“梵拉啊！我好像听说，那些姑娘们为了给她们领主一个惊喜，决定……适当减少衣物……给信件留地方……”当Duilin说完后，在场所有精都有一种不祥的预感。

“那你们，给他减了多少衣服啊？！”这是Ecthelion无奈又绝望的感叹。

 

******

当Glorfindel打开他的行囊时，他瞬间觉得自己的下巴掉在了地上。当然，这事儿要从头说起。

话说当Glorfindel再次踏上中洲的土地后，没花多久就找到了Elrond。认出Elrond并不是件难事，因为Glorfindel在他的身上看见了一大部分Earendil的影子，以及那举手投足间的，淡淡的Turgon的气质。不过Glorfindel一直没想明白Elrond的发际线是从哪里遗传的。就连他见过的最老的精灵，也没有这么……独特的发际线。一想到当年软软嫩嫩的小包子Earendil的儿子都这么大了，Glorfindel头一次真真正正的感觉自己老了。后来Glorfindel明白了Elrond的发际线是怎么回事，不过他那时的发际线却因为林谷的工作与双生子而有后退的趋势。当然，这都是后话了。  
之后Glorfindel在众精惊愕的注视下在林谷找了个地方住下来了。就在他安顿好得那天傍晚，Glorfindel看到了转生后的中洲土地上的第一场雨。他跑了出去，痛痛快快的淋着，结果又想到了他上一次这么放肆的淋雨的时候。那时，大家都还在啊……

当Glorfindel决定回房间时，他身上湿的仿佛淋浴了一般。他看着身上的湿漉漉的，有着泥点子的衣服，不禁有些不悦——没想到他就几千年没回来，中洲的环境就差成这样了，连雨里都是泥。以前从来不是。

林谷的精灵贴心的在他的卧室里放了一全套衣服，不过Glorfindel想了想还是决定打开自己的行李。毕竟有的时候，阴魂不散的感觉挺不错的，那么熟悉，好像他们都在……可当他打开行李的时候，他震惊了。

转生的勇士,炎魔杀手Glorfindel目瞪口呆的看着自己从包中拿出的唯一一件衣物——一只袜子。

这这这这什么意思？！好歹给我留一双啊！我的袍子呢我的外套呢我的正装呢我的内裤呢？！

不过使Glorfindel更惊讶的,则是那占据了包裹中剩下的地方的，厚厚的几沓信。

他从曼多斯神殿背出来的信。

竟然，几乎和他的那堆衣服一样沉的信。

你们都干了些什么呀。Glorfindel哑然失笑。

接下来的三天，Glorfindel把自己锁在房中，认认真真的，逐字看完了所有的信。来自自家姑娘的，别人家姑娘的，自家战士和其他战友的，Rog的 ，Galdor的， Duilin的，Egalmoth的，Salgant的，Penlod的，Turgon的，还有一封风格最诡异，但是的的确确来自Ecthelion的信。之后的那个夜晚，Glorfindel抱着那堆信狠狠的哭了好久，全然不管是否有生物听见了。当次日的曙光照进他的卧室时，Glorfindel正式开始践行那堆信中的要求，成了全中洲拥有最灿烂笑容的精灵。

 

THE END


End file.
